


Touch Me

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer and Soldier both have a taste for the mechanical, but sometimes there is nothing better than skin on skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

“Touch me.”

It was a pleading whisper, a demand, a confession, all at once. “Touch me,” Soldier said again, and Engineer always complied. He would touch the older man on his face, his hands, his thighs, his stomach. Thick goggles and helmets and clothes were discarded slowly, then frantically as they neared their prize; naked together, bare and vulnerable. They would never let anyone else see them this way.

Soldier laid on his back while Engineer straddled his hips, running his bare hands up and down the older man’s thick torso. Soldier barely winced at the cold metal of the Gunslinger anymore. He savored the feeling, really. He had become rather attached to inhuman objects. Machinery, like his rocket launcher, guns, Engineer’s dispensers and sentries, became comforts to him while he had largely shirked most human contact. Engineer understood him in that way, he thought: preferring metal to flesh; objects to people.

They understood each other in that way, so Soldier barely hesitated to ask Engineer to perform strange acts with him. The Texan barely batted an eyelash when Soldier begged him, in the height of passion, to please, please fuck him with Shovel’s handle. Go as deep as he could and as fast as possible. The cold steel was a comfort unlike any other.

Sometimes, though, they could appreciate each other’s flesh and bone. Sometimes Engineer would lean over the older man and pass only his natural hand over his torso, kiss his skin and suck his cock. This was one of those times.

Engineer worked the soldier’s thick cock with his hand and mouth, swirling his tongue over the head and stroking the shaft. On occasion he would reach down to fondle his balls and trace his perineum; maybe circle his asshole with his index finger. His Gunslinger stayed at his side as he resisted the temptation to touch himself. Their skin sessions never lasted very long, but they were typically very intense, and it didn’t take much to shatter the feeling and bring it to an abrupt end.

When Soldier arched his back, begging and moaning for more, Engineer released him. The older man kept his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he felt a warm hand coat his cock with grease, then legs and hips over him, carefully positioning themselves while the mechanic supported his weight with a hand on Soldier’s soft belly.

“Oh, God,” Engineer groaned as he lowered himself onto his lover’s thick cock. Soldier grunted and reached instinctively for the other man’s thighs, wrapping his fingers tightly around the solid flesh. Engineer chuckled at that, at the familiarity of this scene they had played out so many times before, then gasped when he was finally fully seated on Soldier’s length, sliding against that spot deep inside him. He sat like that for a moment, head thrown back and lower lip between his teeth, and then he finally moved.

Hips rolled slowly, up and down against each other, trying to settle into their steady rhythm. Engineer grabbed a handful of belly fat and Soldier groaned, moving a little faster. Grinning, Engineer lifted himself almost entirely off of Soldier’s cock, then drove it all the way back in, dropping faster than he rose. He kept up this torture until Soldier was practically screaming, then picked up his pace, riding the older man like a bull.

“Goddammit,” Soldier ground out, fingers digging into his lover’s legs, “Engie.”

“Solly,” Engineer smiled, looking down to see blue eyes half-focused on him and a mouth slack from pleasure. He wanted to laugh again, but the pace was too much, too intense, as his most sensitive spot was hit over and over again.

Feeling close, Engineer willed himself to hold on a little longer. Leaning far forward, his cock brushed Soldier’s belly. “You know what i want,” he drawled, squeezing the older man’s stomach. Soldier only nodded, too far gone to argue. Engineer needed his other hand for this, and though it would break some of their fantasy, it would also bring them their closest to fulfilling it.

Sighing, Engineer placed a kiss on Soldier’s broad chest, then leaned up again slightly. Adjusting himself, he managed to get his cock flush against the other man’s stomach, then carefully, he dragged as much loose skin as he could from Soldier’s paunch and love handles up around his length. When it felt good enough, he started to fuck the valley of skin.

Both men moaned as Engineer moved. When he shifted his hips forward, he moved off of Soldier’s cock, and when he withdrew from the warm flesh, he drove the length back inside him. It wasn’t long before he got to a relentless rhythm, crying out at the double pleasure. It was too much for Soldier, to hear the younger man and to touch him, feeling him from the inside, and he came in a few short spasms, filling Engineer up and feeling his cum drip back down his cock. 

As he softened, Engineer kept going. Even after Soldier’s cock slipped out, the shorter man kept moving, kept grunting, kept soaking in the feeling of the other man under and around him. He finally came with a hoarse cry, splattering his seed over the older man’s graying chest hair. He stayed sitting upright as he caught his breath, still shaking for several long moments.

When he finally slumped forward, Soldier reached up to wrap strong arms tightly around him and kiss the stubble on his chin. Engineer laughed then, slow and deep and genuine.

“You wear me out, partner,” he joked as his hands stroked up and down the taller man’s sides.

“Nonsense. A real American can go all night!” Soldier retorted, only half-kidding.

Engineer raised an eyebrow. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“Affirmative. But…” the older man’s features softened into a smile, “let’s just stay like this for a little while. Just until I catch my breath,” he added quickly.

“Of course,” Engineer grinned, then kissed him deeply.


End file.
